Aisle 8A
by Alastor Vega
Summary: In a relationship, there are things boyfriends will never do for their girlfriends. Ichigo isnt that kind of boy. Of course with a girl like Orihime, who can blmae him. But maybe he shouldnt have done this for her.


**I wasn't going to put a fic today until I found it its 1/11/11. And I told myself I would put something on that date. So I put up this re-upload at 11:11 p.m. on a heavy snow storm.**

**Warning: Contents of this chapter contains things you might here in Health class. Nothing big.**

**P.s.: I Re-check the spelling tomorrow.**

**Enjoy.**

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

A orange haired teen picked up his cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Um, Hello, Ichi-kun." The caller being Orihime.

Ichigo smiled at hearing his girlfriend's lovely voice. "Hey, Orihime. How's the fever?"

"It's cooling down a bit. Thank you again for taking care of me that week." The healer said as she remembered the tender care he gave her. She loved it so much, that she actually hope she get sick again.

"It was no problem. I was happy to help." Deep down he actually enjoyed taking care of his girlfriend. Made him feel useful for once.

There was a pregnant pause between the two love birds.

"So, why did you call?" he finally broke the silence.

"Well, since your out of school, um, I was wondering if you can get me something from the store?" She asked him hesitantly, blushing madly. Luckily Ichigo couldn't see her expression.

"Sure. What is it?" Happy to do what ever she asked for.

"Well, its kind of embarrassing but could, can you, will you get me some tampons." The last word just a whispered.

Ichigo almost drop his phone in shock. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" He hope that what he heard was a mistake..

"Tampons." She repeated again. More embarrass then before as she had to repeat those words again. "Can you go to the store and buy them? I pay you back."

"Why cant Tatsuki get them for you?'

"She has karate practice."

_Figures_

"But you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can wait until I get better. So don't trouble yourself."

'No, no. I get it. Do you have any preference?" Not believing he actual said those word. This was really getting uncomfortable for him..

"No not really." Orihime told him "Thank you for doing this Ichi-kun." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back. "I be there in thirty minutes. Good Bye."

'Good bye. I love you."

"Me too."

_Click_

"What just happen?" A dumbfounded Ichigo asked himself.

_At the store_

_I know she didn't care which ones I buy, but there so many of them. One for comfort. One for less leakage. Pads. Sticks. _The embarrass teen muse as he look at all the different packages of the feminine hygiene products.

It actually took Ichigo a couple of minutes to find the aisle that had then. The reason being that he was too embarrass to ask anybody where the health products were at.

"I don't know what to choose."

"Getting one for your sister?" Asked a random female costumer. Her sudden presence making Ichigo jumped in surprise.

"Um no, It's actually for my girlfriend." Now dreading the day when his sisters start having their 'time of the month".

"For your girlfriend?" The phrase sounding foreign to her. "Not that many boyfriends would actually do that."

"Yeah."

"I know I ask my boyfriend to do it one time and he got all freaked out about it. I mean, it's all natural. Like Mother Nature and stuff. Don't you agree?"

"Uuuuuhhhh." Ichigo not knowing want to say and finding this conversation really uncomfortable.

"Hey, why are you so red?"

"I got to go." he said, grabbing a random box off the shelf and running towards the counter.

"What's up with him?"

"I just pay for this and get the hell out of here." Ichigo sighed as he handed the item to the cashier.

'"Yo, Ichigo." Someone called right behind him.

"Tatsuki? Why are you here?"

"Shopping. What else." she told him with a sharp tone in her voice.

"No, I mean don't you have karate practice?"

"It got canceled."

"You got to be kidding me?" Ichigo smacking his forehead with his palm at hearing the news.

"What's your problem?" Not liking his over-dramatic behavior.

"Nothing. it's just that Orihime thought you were sick and she ask me to pick something up for her at the store.

"So, you're cranky because you're being a boyfriend?"

"Its not that. It just that…"

"Price check on ultra lubricated, heat sensation condoms. Large.' The male cashier called out in the intercom.

"What!" Both teens shouted at the same time. One from horror and the other from anger.

"I…chi…go." Tatsuki pronouncing each syllables with absolute loathing.

"Wait, Tatsuki, this isn't what you think. I mean it. I was here to pick up te… SHIT!"

_At Orihime's house_

"Ichi-kun, what happen to you?" A worried Orihime asked her boyfriend as he enter her house with a black eye.

"Nothing."

"How is having a black eye nothing?"

"It's a scratch compare to what I use to get."

"That doesn't matter. Here, lay down on the couch."

"Orihime, I'm fine." he told that. But despite his protest, he still let her lay him down on the couch.

'You wait right here while I get something for that eye.' she told him as she headed towards the kitchen.

It only took her a few seconds before she came right back to his side with a bag ice. She gently lifted Ichigo's head and placed it on her soft lap. After making sure he was comfortable, Orihime place the compress on his swollen eye.

"Feeling any better?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. Oh, I got your tampons." he lifted the bag that Orihime finally notice he was carrying..

"I don't care about that." she told him, grabbing it and putting it aside. "All I care about now is you. Tell me where the black eye came from." her eyes pleading with him.

Ichigo tried with all his will power not to tell his girlfriend about the embarrassing situation he was in. "Just ask your best friend Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki-chan? Why?"

"Orihime, can we talk later? I'm really exhausted." Today's event totally draining his body.

"Alright." Orihime conceded, watching as he closed his eyes shut. And as she watch her savior rest, Orihime's mind would not let go of where Ichigo got that black eye and why it had to do with Tatsuki.

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel in which Orihime find out about the condoms and the two teens talking about sex. Of course not before I get the second chapter of Nekohime.**

**Thanks for the read and Have a nice day.**


End file.
